The Wonders of Hot Chocolate
by Quillpens
Summary: It's Halloween night and Thor and Steve are volunteered to pass out candy. As the night wears on, Thor hatches an idea. Pure fluff. T for safety.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Authors Note: I am sleepy and cold. Should you find any errors, please politely point them out and they shall be fixed. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

It was Halloween night and Steve and Thor had volunteered themselves to stand at the Stark Tower gates to pass out candy while the others went out drinking. They had been outside for about 3 hours now and it was getting colder by the minute. Steve could tell that Thor was getting annoyed and was ready to head inside, so he gestured to him. "Hey Thor, after that bowl of candy is empty, I think we'll be done here." For the first time in over two hours, Steve saw Thor smile a real smile, not the fake one that he was putting on for the young girls in a whore's uniform that kept traipsing around them, trying to get attention.

A few minutes later, a small group of girls came up to Thor and said trick or treat, Steve bristled with annoyance for what had to be the hundredth time that night. The girls looked to Steve to be between 12 to 14 years of age, wore extremely sexual costumes and the way that they spoke the words to Thor dripped with lust. Steve stared disapprovingly at them and shook his head, while the girls licked their lips in a sexual manner at Thor. Thor saw what the girls were doing and rolled his eyes. Thor growled under his breath when they stared at his pelvic region then up at his face with a hopeful glint in their eyes. Thor handed them their candy and waved them off before pretty much yelling, "Be gone tiny wenches! I have not the time for your pathetic advances!"

The girls stared at Thor in confusion for a moment then one of them spoke up. "Um, what does that mean?" Thor and Steve both looked at the girls incredulously for a moment before Steve facepalmed and gestured at them to leave. "It means he doesn't like you. Go away."

As the girls walked off winking and shaking their behinds at Thor, Thor ignored them and gave Steve an annoyed look. Steve smirked for a moment then frowned again and went back to people watching. Each time a young girl passed looking like a modern day porn star, Steve's mood got worse, which didn't go unnoticed by Thor. Thor looked down into the bowl and smiled. There were two Reese cups left, one for both of them. Thor silently picked up one of the candies and without warning, gently pried open Steve's fist with his knuckles and placed the candy in his hand.

Steve grinned up at Thor and at the chocolate while Thor did the same. Once they were done, Thor turned the bucket upside down. "Tis finally empty. Let's go inside." Steve didn't have to be told twice. He had been freezing since they had gotten out here and he hated being cold. He charged behind the gates and all but sprinted to the tower, leaving Thor laughing behind him. Once Steve got inside, he immediately went up to his room, took a long, incredibly hot shower and dressed into fleece pajama pants and a loose tee shirt. Coming out of his room, he felt kind of bad for leaving Thor behind like that so he went to find him. He checked Thor's bedroom first and finding it messy, but Thor less, Steve frowned and decided to check the kitchen. Thor wasn't there either and Steve shook his head in confusion before heading down to the living room where was the last place he thought Thor could be.

The moment Steve crossed the threshold into the living room, he grinned. The smell of hot chocolate invaded his senses and made him shiver in delight. Steve rounded the corner and sure enough, there was a sinfully sexy demi god, curled up on the couch under a blanket attached to a steaming cup of hot chocolate and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on television. Steve smirked and made his way to the couch as quietly as possible, but Thor heard him. Without looking up from the television, Thor opened the blanket and gestured towards the spot next to him with a nod. "Come Steve. I have made you your favorite beverage and the movie has just started."

Steve smiled and crawled under the obscenely large blanket and grabbed his hot chocolate from the side table since he and Thor currently had their feet propped up on the coffee table. Smiling, Steve sipped his drink and ate a few of the marshmallows that Thor had graciously put in the cup for him before setting the mug back down in its designated spot. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them before Steve spoke up, "Not that this isn't wonderful and all, but why?"

Thor looked over at Steve and smirked before pressing a very chaste kiss to Steve's lips. Steve swore he had a blush going from the tips of his toes to the top of his head after that and a goofy grin to boot. Thor chuckled at him before setting his mug down and gently pulling Steve close. "You looked so angry and cold earlier. I wanted to make you feel better. Is that so wrong?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Steve's neck. Steve smiled and shook his head. "No it's not and neither is this." He said quietly before turning his head and locking his lips with Thor's. Pulling apart, Steve shifted so that he could lean his back onto Thor's chest. When he did, Thor nuzzled his face into Steve's neck and placed a few more kisses there before they turned their attention back to the movie. They ended up falling asleep before the movie was over.

The rest of the Avengers came home not long after Thor and Steve had fallen asleep and after calling out for them a few times and not receiving an answer, Natasha went into ninja assassin mode. She returned to where the rest of the Avengers had gathered in the kitchen and smirked. "Go check the living room."

At that, everyone hastily got up and all but ran for the living room, making Natasha giggle under her breath. Tony, Pepper, Hawkeye and Bruce came back smirking and shaking their heads. Hawkeye was the first to speak up. "Took 'em long enough, don't ya think?" Everyone agreed and went off to bed with the mental image of Thor protectively wrapped around a cuddling Steve fresh in their minds.


End file.
